Race Against Love
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: "Now you decide to quote my words." Will muttered, as he walked into the club in Russia. William Brandt never thought that his words would come back to haunt him. But now a national threat is in the hands of William saving one man, can he find the balance between 'just professional' and deeper mysterious feelings he has inside? Will/OC slash, might turn M rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own MI:4, only people I own is Richov and Perchrevi. Will/OC slash. I just watched MI: 4, so I have to do a fic about it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Now you decide to quote my words." Will muttered, as he walked into the club in Russia.

It was almost too perfect.

The dark flashing lights among the nicely dressed figures of rich and very influential people, as his eye containing the contact searching for the particular body in the dim light belonging to Dr. Kristofer Richov, a genetic chemist, apparently holding the virus, and antidote serum that could potentially be used as a bio- chemical warhead.

Will was hoping he could get to him first before Mason Perchrevi, a war extremist, and also the very same person who wants to bring America to it's knees.

"Aphrodite, you have one hour to get the location of the virus and serum, before Perchevi arrives." Ethan hunt said as he nodded as the scanner in Will's eye associated Ethan's face with his voice.

Ethan stood in a corner, in his fabulous grey suit, now sitting near the bar watching me as he drank from a gold rimmed martini glass.

Benji snickered from the cleaning van one block away from their location. "Aphrodite."

"Shut up… Hermes. Visual on Richov, ten 'o' clock." Will muttered as he blinked twice, and the contact now turned into an instant video response for Benji.

*flashback*

"No. No! No, I will not do it!" Will said glaring useless daggers at Ethan who only smirked in amusement, while Benji chuckled then stopped at the look of Will's furious eyes.

"You have to. This mission depends on you getting the location of that virus! If not, we lose the only advantage we have on Perchrevi, and the United States as we know it will be dead, quite literally.."

Ethan pointed at the young and charming chemist, only 25, yet he has the greatest weapon, and he doesn't even know it. Yet. The Russian chemist had deep green piercing eyes and wistful wavy unruly hair. The tall man had no idea what his research had gotten him into.

"Why can't you or Benji, or Jane!? I was kidding honestly."

"You did say 'next time, I get to seduce the rich guy'. Turns out, this guy is rich and has made the greatest weapon to man kind." Benji added nonchalantly.

"I will be your look out. Did you not say that two days ago you had a penchant for greek mythology?"

"I did."

"Well, so does Richov, it will make it easier for you to receive the intel if you have something in common. Benji is our tech, we need him to keep out an eye from afar. And Jane would be useless in seducing the man since he is gay. She'll be your stand by, should anything go wrong."

"We want this man alive. We need him, if Perchrevi get his hands on Richov, the mission is over, America is destroyed, even if we have the virus."

"Woah, woah, why?" Benji said looking at the profile of Mason Perchrevi. The older Serbian man had wild red hair combed back and gelled, and a sinister grin upon his sharp face.

"This was a photo taken of him two weeks ago, before he demolished the U.S Embassy in Seoul, shortly following Bejing. He killed over one hundred people, and severely injured thousands. Do not take him lightly."

"Because, the detonator, is Richov. The detonator is a brain impulse sensor located as a microchip implanted under his skin"Jane said calmly. "If Richov dies then his research does too."

"But the serum would deactivate the-" Benji stated.

"The serum, is held at a different location than the virus. It would be no use, especially if the virus is capable of turning into an airborne virus in the matter of seconds, and killing on contact within minutes. Efforts would be useless." Will said, his arms crossed in the secure safe house.

"So retrieve Richov, retrieve locations, and safely remove detonator, got it." Will sighed giving in.

"So where is Richov?" Jane said.

"In two hours, he will arrive at the club, a exclusive club meant for the wealthy," Ethan added when he saw Will's eyes go wide in the thought of wooing a gay man in a random club.

"There, will be a private room in the upper floor of the building, the second room to the right, to which Benji will have already rigged in lessening your efforts. You must charm him, drug him, and take him to the van for which Benji will be awaiting." Ethan said sternly.

"Do you choose to accept this mission?" Benji stated. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that."

"Yes, I just hope this doesn't come to bite me in the ass later." Will mumbled, as Ethan smirked.

* * *

End chapter 1! Hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the second Chapter of Race against love! I see some of you read, yet not leave even a tiny review makes me sad.

This chapter has some M/M slash, though nothing to graphic. I do not own MI:4. Review! Happy Reading!

* * *

"_Well how do I look Poseidon?"_ Will muttered sarcastically as he plucked a gold rimmedchampagne glass off a rotating bartender and made his way to his target, looking alluring in his best black suit and tie.

"_Stunning, Aphrodite. Now, continue with the mission_." Ethan said as he nodded one and walked off, keeping an eye on the two.

Will purposely slowly passed by Richov, giving him a particular glace of interest before walking by, his cologne particularly enticing.

"_Hook. Richov following, 6'o' clock."_ Jane's voice said as she passed by me non chalantly.

Will sat down at an un occupied seat- meant for only two.

"I happened to see that you did look at me with particular interest.." Kristofer said eyeing Will.

"Yes, things that are particularly stunning do peak my interest." Will said smirking as he sipped from his champagne glass, trying to look, well sexy.

Will fretted on the inside as he kept his composure. He didn't even know if he was doing this right, much less being even alluring, or even vaguely the term _sexy_.

Kristofer smiled, "Well, you do seem to be quite the peak of interest as well. Kristofer Richov." Kristofer stuck out his hand.

Will smiled, " Valentin Siderov. Nice to meet your pleasure." Will said shaking his hand, flawless in his heavy Russian accent.

"_He's good at this."_ Benji said from the van, watching the interaction from the contacts.

"_Hermes shut up , we don't want to distract Aphrodite."_ Ethan warned.

At the same time Kristofer looked at the empty seat beside Will and glanced, "I don't suppose this seat is taken?"

"No, I'd be delighted if you sit." Will said with a grin, sipping from the champagne glass.

"_Line. Get him to go follow you into room 203. You have forty-five minutes."_ Jane said.

"_Athena, follow him upstairs into adjacent decoy room."_

"_Got it Zeus."_

"_Why do I have to be Hermes, the messenger God? Why not Ares, or even Hades?" _Benji mumbled.

Everything had progressed nicely.

William Brandt's cunning and carefully selected words had the naïve Kristofer Richov following him up the stairs to the decoy room 203.

"You outdid yourself Benji." Will said out of earshot of Richov.

"_What can I say?"_ Benji replied. _"Gotta have a nice room for your first date."_

"_Forty minutes. Hurry."_

William crossed his legs gingerly as they sat upon the sofa seated in the luxurious room.

"I do love a person who knows more than his own culture. Russian history is nice, but can be oh so drab." Kristofer said, testing Will's intelligence.

"I do understand. I tend to love the Greek mythology myself. The ancient logic of Greece entices and intrigues my mind. But I doubt anyone know what that is." Will stated smiling with interest at the man.

"No, I actually share that particular interest... surprisingly" Kristofer smiled with a glint in his eye.

Will had it, well- Kristofer Richov in the bag. The discussion of deep Greek mythology indiscreetly went to Aphrodite, the goddess of love, sexuality… and seduction.

Will towered over Kristofer Richov, as the pheromones Benji commanded started to leak through into the room.

Will studied Kristofer's eyes: as an analyst, he could tell that even without that experience that the dilation in his eyes were from affection.

Although the selected pheromones were doing its job on Kristofer, despite the filters in William's nose, he had managed to accidentally inhaled some.

Will felt the change in his emotions and knew he was in trouble.

"Damn."

A hazy, lust filled Kristofer Richov turned to looked at Will. "What's wrong?"

Will noticed that he unintentionally spoke aloud and quickly covered his tracks, "You're so sexy."

He was exactly sure if he was lying however.

"_Nice save, Aphrodite. Thirty-five minutes. We need that location now Do not use force, we need him alive!"_ Ethan said in hushed irritation.

"_Oh, no."_ Benji's voice came though the piece.

"_What? Is Will in trouble?"_ Jane's voice came with concern.

"_No, I was doing a scan on Will and… he inhaled the pheromones."_

"_He had the filters!"_ Ethan hissed.

"_His blood pressure has increased, and he has had an inflation of hormones. In other words, he's getting horny."_ Benji stated, the clicking of a computer heard within the comm piece.

"_Will, listen, we need those locations. Now."_ Jane's voice came through.

They needed those codes, now. And Kristofer was going to give it to him. Now.

Will placed his hand dangerously high upon Kristofer's thigh, Kristofer's breath hitching.

" Tell me your darkest secret." Will purred in his ear.

None of the IMF operatives had been expecting the actions from Kristofer Richov as he reached up and kissed William Brandt on the mouth as his arm slinked around Brandt's neck.

Benji didn't expect his visual to slowly flutter black.

"_Will! Open your eyes buddy! I can't see!"_ Benji yelled into the comm piece.

Kristofer Richov may have been naïve, but he was smart.

He quickly plucked the comm piece from Brandt ear, and in that second, Ethan, Jane and Benji heard the _thwump_ as Will slammed Kristofer back on the couch, his pistol pointed blatantly at Richov's shocked and still dazed face.

Jane busted into the room, and Will glanced at her, then said, " Cover's blown."

"_We have a bigger problem."_ Benji's voice said into the earpiece still in Richov's hand.

"_What?"_ Ethan's voice echoed in Jane's.

"_Perchrevi is here."_

* * *

_Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Oh noes Perchrevi is here! What will happen? Review, and the next chapter will come quicker! :)_


End file.
